Una taza de chocolate
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Observarlo era su costumbre. Era una rutina tan arraigada en su vida, tan imposible de disipar, que incluso Sakuya se sentía incompleto si en su turno no podía mirar al desconocido inquilino de su tarde. Ese que siempre se sentaba en la mesa izquierda de lado de la ventana y pedía una taza de chocolate. (Sakuya x Mahiru)


¡Hola! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un SakuMahi, déjenme ser feliz con mi SakuMahi ellos merecen más amor, y más vida.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que uso para mi drabble no me pertenecen. Todos sus derechos de propiedad intelectual resultar ser Strike Tanka.

Aclaraciones del capítulo: Contenido homosexual explícito, Fluff/Romance, Universo alterno, Caffe shop, Sakuya mesero x Mahiru cliente.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

 _Una taza de chocolate_

 _By KellenHakuen_

Observarlo era su costumbre. Era una rutina tan arraigada en su vida, tan imposible de disipar, que incluso Sakuya se sentía incompleto si en su turno no podía mirar al desconocido inquilino de su tarde. Ese que siempre se sentaba en la mesa izquierda de lado de la ventana y pedía una taza de chocolate.

Trabajar en una cafetería no era la premisa más emocionante que tenía planeado para él. En realidad, servir tacitas de café y buñuelos era lo más aburrido que llegó a hacer en la corta víspera de su vida. Las personas le desesperaban al tardarse en escoger su orden, el olor a azúcar y café le mareaba y no tenía paciencia para aguantar las riñas que se ocasionaban entre los demás extravagantes empleados. Empleados fastidiosos como lo eran Lily y su costumbre a desvestirse para atraer clientela, Kuro y sus ganas de patearlo cuándo se desparramaba perezoso sobre la barra o Lawless y esa absurda manía de citar autores de teatro para dramatizarse de una obra que poca le importaba.

Pero, cómo le aconsejaba Tsubaki, él debía ocupar su tiempo en algo en lugar de desperdiciarlo, y por eso, con un tremendo asco revolviéndole en su estómago, Watanuki culminaba por aceptar su jornada de sobrecitos de azúcar y granos de café.

Los primeros meses en la cafetería fueron una tortura para él, levantarse temprano sin tener que destruir el ominoso despertador, usar ese ridículo uniforme pomposo y aguantar las burlas de los demás trabajadores por ser el empleado novato que ahora limpiaba los baños. Todo eso sin tener la tentadora idea de renunciar malbaratándole su consciencia, realmente fue difícil.

Aun así, Sakuya se felicitó porqué tiempo después logró acostumbrarse a esa rutina.

Hasta que él emergió, en una tarde que terminaba de acomodar la barra después de regañar a Kuro, y para su desgracia, su llegada trajo consigo nuevos itinerarios a los que el empleado tuvo que volver a adaptarse. Al principio logró prescindir de él y sus usuales pedidos. Una taza de café y un buñuelo, pero, lentamente su presencia se volvía de ignorada a necesaria. Pasó de ser un cliente frecuente a resultar ser un pedazo de su rutina.

Todos los días aparecía, puntual y casual. Llegaba cinco minutos antes de las tres y se iba pasando a las seis de la tarde. Lo veía desplazarse por el mosaico y sentarse en dónde siempre, esa silla parecía su modesto trono. Resultaba ser como un rey humilde que no solicitaba más que una taza de chocolate.

Sakuya no culpaba a nadie más que él. El cliente de las tres de la tarde, él que tenía la culpa de que fuera tan ansioso a las horas del reloj, esperando por su retorno.

Sí que era culpable de que para la una de la tarde ya estuviera pendiente, mirando de soslayo al tiempo cada cinco minutos, y también era culpable de que cuándo diera parte de las dos de la tarde, él comenzará a percibir aquellas sensaciones que se desbordaban sin poder detenerse, al pensar que pronto aparecería por la puerta de vidrio. Y al final, faltando tiempo para las tres, él empezaría a ser feliz porqué sólo faltaban cinco minutos antes de las tres.

Él era tan puntual cómo las manecillas que adornan el reloj de la barra, vive dentro de una rutina que no podía desaparecer, él no sabría qué hacer si ese extraño inquilino de la mesa decidiera desaparecer, Watanuki suponía que volvería a una rutina sin él, una rutina que se sentiría vacía y sin sentido, pero ya no pensaría eso.

Sakuya dibujó una sonrisa cuándo el tintineo de la campana del umbral avisó que tenían un nuevo inquilino, con cincos minutos antes de las tres de la tarde, deslizándose por el piso recién trapeado, temía ser descubierto por el mundo. Escuchó los quejidos de Belkian, mascullando con pereza ante la idea de volver asear el suelo, el aburrido «Bienvenido» de Kuro y a las cuales no se hicieron esperas las sonoras carcajadas de la Lawless quien se burlaban de todos y citando pedazos de literatura que le importaba un bledo.

El empleado de Servamp estaba más pendiente en escrutar la figura que paseaba por las mesas, buscando la ideal en la cual pudiera sentarse, y como siempre, cumpliendo esos preceptos rutinarios que Sakuya se sabía de memoria, se quedó en la estática en la mesa del lado izquierdo y a lado de la ventana. No pudo evitar sentirse bien con el mismo al ver que volvía a ser parte del ritual que alegraba parte de su tarde.

Él formaba parte de su costumbre, y no le molestaba. Una rutina colorida que comenzaba a tornarse obsesiva y casi vergonzosa por tener la facultad de revolverle las entrañas, y también insuflarle sentimientos que Sakuya no quería descubrir, o quizá sí, siempre cuándo éstos incluyeran una mesa de lado izquierdo, esa sonrisa fortuita y una manida taza de chocolate.

Notas finales.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
